She and the Love of her Life
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Who did not find love, never going to find it Who still wait for love, loves no one Try to not want it at all - then it would came alone..." Jan Twardowski


_**Title: She and the Love of her Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones', no matter how much I would like to x)**_

**Who did not find love, never going to find it**

As a child she had everything. A great family, a good school… But what is more important she was loved and also she loved. But all _good_ things _must end sometime_, so did it_. ____Her childhood was brutally interrupted by her parents, who left her with eighteen year old brother. She was waiting, every single day, she was waiting; she argued with her brother, they were not best friends anymore, the fell apart. One day, he abandoned her too, this time she was left alone. She has no one to love and no one who could love her. Now she was alone…_

___**Who still wait for love, loves no one**_

___She was alone, alone in the huge world. _Fifteen year old girl wandering from one foster family to another; sensitive teenager looking for love and friendship. But there is not enough of it for everyone and she was the child who did have anything. She closed up, she sacrificed herself to the science, it was all what was important for her. Well, what different choice had abandoned girl. Science did not laught at her, science was all she loved, science never hurt her.

Years passed by and the girl became a young woman, who because of her hard work and passion, started the university. But beside of her intelligence and talent, no one loved her and she loved no one. So the natural thing is that her first time did matter anything to her. In most part it was like some scientific experiment with an experienced professor, rather than beautiful act of love. But still she had dreams, she had right to do that. She dreamed but never had the courage to do something about tit. Until one day, when some handsome young man crossed her path. She thought that her dreams would came true, that in all this world, is someone who she could love and who could love her back. One more experiment, one more night in strangely, cold bed, but beside of that she took the courage and confessed her love to him. She opened up for someone, and he... he laughed right in her face. Then she ran away, with bare feet into the snow with tears streaming down her cheeks. That day she swore than she would never again said those three words, that she would never again let someone hurt her. Never again! 'Love doesn't exist, dreams lead to nowhere.' She used to told herself every day. She had to focus on the present, on reality. And with this sentence she went through her life. With some partners, armor made with a rationalism and logic, she fight with the word and made it harder.

**Try to not want it at all - then it would came alone...**

She stopped dreaming, she did like she decided... From a geeky student she became an attractive woman. Her life was only about work, researches, satisfying her biological urges, work... etc. She did not let anyone came close to her, like she once had done. She learned that those who came close to you, hurt you the most. And she did not want to suffer, she did not want to be leave hurt and shattered like a porcelain doll. She had to be strong. She claimed that she did not believe in love, she used to say that it is only chemical processes in brain, needless complication... She used to say that and with this claim she lived for a few, really long and lonely years. She did not change her mind even when she experienced love on herself. She did not want to believe in that. Too deep were her wounds, she was too afraid of suffer and abandoned. She was terrified. But one, accidental night had changed everything. One earthquake, one miracle, one denial of psychic laws. This all changed her all thoughts. Caused that she once again believed in love. Of course she was afraid, she was very afraid but this time she was going to made the risk, she was going to scarified herself for a few minutes of love and happiness. And the Love of her Life helped her with it, was with her in the hardest moments. Never let the old dusk to cover her soul again, never let her colorful soul to change into grey once again. And she never again regretted that she let the feeling overpowering her, that she invited the love to her heart. Never again claimed that she did not believe in love. As a elder woman she believed in it and did not change her mind to the last seconds of her life. She believed in it until she and the Love of her Life gave the last breath .

_**The End**_

_Okay guys, did you figure out that the Love of her Life was Booth? Hope you did x)_

_Also hope you like it a little and please drop me a review, they make me smile x)_


End file.
